House Warming
"House Warming" is an an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This episode introduces two new characters, Handy and Petunia, and what problems Handy's amputations can cause for him. HTF's Episode Description Handy, the resident carpenter beaver with no hands, builds Petunia a lovely new home. How does he do this with no hands? Some secrets may never be revealed! The project turns into a disaster when a fire breaks out and Handy has to come to Petunia's rescue. Plot The day starts off with Handy building a little present for Petunia. As she marvels at Handy's work, the present is shown to be a pretty treehouse. Petunia hugs Handy in thanks and goes up to play in the treehouse. Handy, feeling satisfied with the job, turns away. A giant explosion is heard, and Handy turns back to see the treehouse, and Petunia, ablaze. Handy runs over to the tree and shouts out for Petunia to jump. She does, but to her dismay, Handy, having no hands, misses her, so she ends up crashing to the ground. With Petunia burning to a crisp, Handy has to think quick. He sees a hose attached to a fire hydrant and rushes over to grab it. Realising that he would need hands to do so, he pulls off his trademark frustrated look. He turns back to Petunia and notices a bucket of what he assumes to be water. He kicks it over, hoping to put out the fire but the liquid makes the fire worse. A blackened Handy realises he kicked over a bucket of petrol. With Petunia burning to death and Handy out of ideas, he decides to stomp out the fire with his beige worker boots. With the fire finally out, Petunia struggles to lift her hand to signal she is okay, In a blackened, burnt, bloody mush. Moral "Smiles are always Free!" Deaths *Handy may have killed Petunia by stomping on her with his boot to put out the fire on her. (Because she signals that she was OK at the end of the episode, or she may have died off screen, the death is debatable)4/5 Commentary In the First Blood DVD a series of commentaries ran through the episodes. Kenn: (continuing from the last commentary) Yeah, we wanted to do a, like, uh... whole bait-and-switch thing. It, uh, it looked all nice and Golden Book-y, actually we, the opening here was designed after like uh... the Golden Book Aubrey: (trying to hush Kenn after he mentions the Golden Book company) Lippy: Yeah, the Goldenbook guys have, like, they have rifles craned on you as we speak. Aubrey: (in the middle of Lippy's explanation) Dude! (Laughter) Lippy: (In the middle of the laughter) Y'know, just riffin' they'll figure it out! Jim: Speaking of kids, Rhode: (interrupting Jim) So here's Handy. Um... the no-armed, uh, construction worker who, uh, who Warren: (cutting off Rhode) Yeah, I did the voice of Handy! Rhode: (At the same time as Lippy, Kenn, and Warren) Warren Graff, (continuing on) did the voice of Handy and all the girls were, uh, voiced by, uh, Dana Belban, amazing, Jim: She was great at screaming. Jason: Liz did, uh, Rhode: Oh, that's right! Liz did, Liz did (At same time as the rest of the cast) Sniffles. Kenn: Gender is still out with Jason: (cutting him off) Nica did Flaky. Nica Lorber, Flaky, but uh... Jim: So, Handy, yeah. The joke on handy was that he does construction and uh... Jason: He always did it off screen. Jim: And he as no hands. Rhode: In case you didn't get the joke. Jason: This is my favorite, Kenn did this pose and wait it's coming up. There! Wait, ooh, there it is! (refering to Handy's scowl on screen) Warren: That pretty much defined Handy right there. (laughter) Lippy: Totally! Kenn: (At the same time as Rhode) That frustration! (Alone again) Was, uh, was Handy's trademark move. Jim:Y'know, but he always just wants to land a hand. (more laughter) Warren: Can you edit that out? Rhode: Dana's, Petunia's, her screams were always top notch, their was plenty of, uh, screams. From Dana. Jason: (Saying at the same tim as Rhode's explination) Every single take was great. Jim: The soundroom would be very, you know, it's supposed to be soundproof, but people outside it could hear her screaming. Always, and they'd be like 'what are you doing?' Yeah these are credits that tell you wrote on and work on the show. (continues into next episode) Goofs #The tools on Handy's toolbelt change places numerous times. #Handy does not wear any form of boots, but he has beige worker boots on when stomping out the fire on Petunia. Though, this may have been done on purpose, since gags like these are quite common in cartoons. #Handy is blackened when he kicks over the bucket of petrol, but the blackness on him disappears when he starts to stomp the fire out. #The bucket of petrol was directly where handy was standing, before he told her to jump down, and wasn't shown when Petunia was hugging handy. Trivia #If Petunia did, indeed, survive, then this episode is one of only ten that has no deaths. The other nine are Nuttin' but the Tooth, Out on a Limb, Intimate Spotlight, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One, Asbestos I Can Do, Cold Hearted, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Deck the Halls and We Wish You. #Handy's boots are only seen in this episode. #This was the first regular series episode to have a character's presumed death be "debatable". #The treehouse is later seen in From Hero to Eternity. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1